


Танго шестерых

by Serenada_san



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, Song Parody
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 08:23:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenada_san/pseuds/Serenada_san
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пародия на Тюремное танго из мюзикла "Чикаго"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Танго шестерых

*Один*  
О, Гриммджо был настоящим зверем. Диким - когда ему нужно, домашним - когда ему выгодно. Мы наслаждались драками и сексом, сексом и драками, и я терпел, что он был наглой самовлюбленной скотиной. Все-таки кошки, вы же понимаете. Серьезная проблема была только одна: его март длился двенадцать месяцев, а коты слишком любят гулять сами по себе. Вы же понимаете...  
Да, может быть, я слегка увлекся в очередной игре с эротическим удушением. Совсем чуть-чуть.  
Оказывается, "у кошек девять жизней" - это просто такое выражение, представляете?

*Хор*  
Он сам нарвался, он сам нарвался,  
И в этом нашей нет вины.  
Да будь вы сами на нашем месте,  
Вы поступили бы так, как мы. 

*Два*  
Мы с Иккаку всегда хорошо понимали друг друга. Хорошо ладили. Почти гармония, почти достигнутое совершенство отношений. Я даже поверил в это - нет, правда. И вот однажды он приходит ко мне, садится на татами и открывает бутылку с сакэ. Я стою перед зеркалом, поправляю перья и улыбаюсь его отражению. Он пьет свое сакэ и смотрит на меня. Смотрит на меня - и пьет сакэ. Красота и покой гармонии. И тут он говорит мне: "По-моему, ты поправился".   
Если бы он знал, что это будут его последние слова, возможно, он сказал бы что-нибудь менее уродливое. 

Он сам нарвался, он сам нарвался,  
Во всей красе цветок сорвал.  
И насмеялся, и надругался,  
И то убийство не криминал. 

*Три*  
Вначале все было замечательно. Я холоден и сдержан, он - импульсивен, иногда даже дик. Изысканный и пряный контраст. Так продолжалось, пока мы привыкали к друг к другу. Но - увы - так и не привыкли. "Ренджи, не чавкай за столом", - говорил я ему. "Ренджи, не разбрасывай свои очки по всему поместью", - просил я его. "Ренджи, познакомься с уставом клана Кучики"... Он не слушал.  
Никто не ожидал, что сакура в этом году зацветет так рано. В феврале.

Он сам нарвался, он сам нарвался,  
И в этом нашей нет вины.  
Да будь вы сами на нашем месте,  
Вы поступили бы так, как мы. 

*Четыре*  
Какой бы сволочью ни был этот Урахара, я всегда признавал: он умен. Почти как я. Мы сошлись в пароксизме интеллекта и легкого, будоражащего безумия. Мы ночи напролет предавались исступленным исследованиям в лабораториях, мы повергали в ужас этих трясущихся слизней из моего отряда - да и из всех остальных тоже. Даже Нему боялась соваться к нам, хотя в ее программе не заложено такое чувство, как страх. Мне казалось, что эта феерия будет длиться вечно.  
А потом я пришел в Институт позже обычного, потому что проспал после сорока восьми часов опытов над занятным экземпляром арранкара. Я зашел и увидел, что Урахара держит на ладони светящийся голубой шарик. Он сказал, что ему было скучно - и он от нечего делать создал усовершенствованный Хогиоку.  
Конечно, иметь такой большой банкай не всегда удобно, лабораторию пришлось потом отстраивать... но оно того определенно стоило. 

...Да будь вы сами  
На нашем месте -   
Вы поступили бы так, как мы!

*Пять*  
Знакомство с Айзеном-тайчо сделало мою жизнь менее унылой. Он был забавным в своей раздутой гордыне, а смотреть, как он водит за нос все Общество, оказалось по-настоящему весело. Потом он забрал меня в путешествие - настоящий романтик, что там ни говори. И вот тут... Однообразие - самое ужасное, что есть в жизни, и чего-чего, а однообразия в пустыне хватает.   
Я старался. Нет, я правда старался - дней пять или, может быть, шесть. Но в конце концов одно непреодолимое противоречие разлучило нас. Дело в том, что у Айзена-тайчо оказался раскормленный комплекс Бога.  
А я всю жизнь был атеистом. 

Он сам нарвался, он сам нарвался,  
И в этом нашей нет вины.  
Да будь вы сами на нашем месте,  
Вы поступили бы так, как мы. 

*Шесть*  
Я смирился с тем, что вместо одного ребенка у меня стало вдруг четверо - и даже не все они меня ненавидели. Я научился терпеть то, как трехдневная щетина Ишшина колола мне лицо. И меня почти перестала раздражать сверх всякой меры его манера высмеивать мою зависимость от табака, а по ночам таскать мои же сигареты. Строго говоря, это была сплошная нервотрепка, хотя, стоит признать, временами довольно приятная.   
А потом он вздумал доказывать, что я неправильно лечу пациентов, - и стерпеть это оказалось выше моих сил.   
Куросаки-сенсею пришлось на личном опыте убедиться, что не все лекарства одинаково полезны. Особенно в некоторых сочетаниях.  
И дозах.

Они нарвались!  
Они нарвались!  
Мы не хотели их убить!  
Но даже если мы их убили,   
То кто нас смог в этом обвинить?! 

*затихающие голоса*  
...цвети...  
...отгуляла киса...  
...умник!..  
...десять лет врачебной практики...   
...поправился, как же!..  
...Ками...


End file.
